Last time ever
by The Mech
Summary: when a feline named Draven has his life turn for the worse as tragedy engulfs North Dakota. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! updated with 1-2 chapters
1. Art class

The last time ever.

Draven, is just a young feline in the state of North

Dakota . When a life of horror and torture, Turns into his worst nightmare, Draven is left alone to die. Life wasn't always like this. He had his friend Derek by his side all the time. They used to hang out and chill at a abandoned park. There was a old birch tree were a branch hung where the boys would sit. They would laugh talk and act like batman and robin. Then came the day, the day she died.

The cat awoke at 7:00 for school and arose with a chill, his room was always cold, especially when he forgets to close the window at night in spring, he wasn't very resistant to heat. He went to shower and have breakfast as usual. He walked out the door and drove to school, Westward High, a school contaminated by the dirt of state. He walks into first period, Art 2. He was a sophomore and had a strong suit for art.

"Okay class take out your assignments" Said Ms Sanchez. He opened his backpack to find his art missing. "Mr Draven, where is your portrait?" said the angry teacher. He hesitated and began to lie. "Well some jerks in the school grounds beat me up and burned my art. "Oh my goodness Draven, I'm sorry for being hard on you… now I will be even harder knowing you just lied, 2 hours after school liar. The bell rang for being on time and the class continued


	2. School Days and Failing Student

Chapter two

"Now class with these two colors you can have a more abstract feel to your work." The teacher droned on and on. Nowadays Draven would be taking notes but, he just felt off, he decided to just try to absorb the information. He started thinking about tomorrow, Saturday, he could just relax, play video games and hang out with friends, eat potato…"Draven, what would this be an example of." he struggled and gave it a guess. The picture was starry night by Vincent Van Gogh. "hm..? A portrait? The class laughed at him in a roaring crowd. "Now here is an example of a retard!" a student hollered this phrase and the laughter restarted. Draven left the classroom to go to the bathroom. Truly he just need a few minutes to calm down. He was easily tempered and never really expressed him self, before taking this class he thought it would be a good way to get out his anger, now it's just a broken record. D, D, D, F, D, D, F ,F.

Period 2 stared and word got around what happened recently. He sat down for Intermediate Expository. "Hey ass-wipe you know what my ass is a portrait of? Your mom you little shit!" the class emerged in laughter. The same guy who bullies him did this to him in art too, the same guy, Lucent. "Your art looks like crap bro!" Lucent just kept going at him until the bell rang. Draven sat next to a fox named Reilly. The two were friends, they are also passing notes. _God this class is boring_, Draven says_. Yeah, who cares about Demonstrative Verbs? _Reilly replies. _Well when will she ever shut up._ "Hell if I ever know" Draven says. The two started to laugh. The class just went on and on until the bell rang. The day after that was pretty generic, Biology, Lunch, Study hall, Business 2, Keyboarding and Jazz band.

He got home around 3:00 and sat his stuff down next to the couch and sat down. He had just stated to unwind when the phone began to ring. He picks up. "Hello?" Draven asks. "Hello this is Ms Sanchez." Yeah what is it? He is starting to become eager. "You will have to retake Art 2 if you don't get an A on the Final project" All the other grades were 50, 10 point projects. This one was 1000. "The assignment is a abstract scene of nature, This is due to me in 5 weeks, the end of the semester." The assignment wasn't supposed to be assigned until a week or so before but at this rate, he needed perfection.


	3. When Derek Arrives

Chapter Three: Heavy Rain

"God Damn" Draven sighed, ending the call. He needed to start working and start fast. His cell phone began to vibrate. _New Message From Derek._ He looked at his phone and opened the IM. _Hey, want to, you know?, go to the Hot Spot?_ The Hot Spot was the name for where they hang out. The have always hung out there since they were seven, and at 16, what they did there never changed. _I think I may have finally made a grappling hook!_ Derek had always wanted to use a grappling hook and experience what its like. From the original plans of just a yo-yo_, _to a pressurized mini cannon that launched a rubber cable that could hold 500 pounds with a hook at the end with tree branch off hooks._ Just get over here. _Draven texted him this then heard a knock. "Yo Drave, get out soon bro, and get your pack, he might go hunting" Derek said. He grabbed a air soft sniper rifle, 700 fps, state maximum for air soft guns. He grabbed some Twinkies from a cabinet in the kitchen and headed off to the door. 70 Degrees Fahrenheit in the spring, what a miracle, he thought

He leapt through the door and saw his friend Derek with a sniper rifle identical to his, they headed off on foot to a forest just a fourth of a mile away and began to walk with his friend. "So that Reilly chick? When are you going to ask her out you pussy?" he said, loading in a clip for 12 shots. "Well I'm not, ever" Draven said, checking his bullets as well. "Well your making a big mistake, when you date a girl that is a close friend, break up and get back together, your destined to get married!" He released a chuckle and dropped his pack next to a Birch tree that used to be the land mark for a park. "Well lets try this baby out!" Derek says. As he starts to unpack hi got the greatest idea. "Derek, change of plans."


	4. The Hot spot

Chapter Four

"Well what's your genius idea Drave?" Derek asked. "Well you know that I'm failing art?" "Yeah, you like, fail every assignment" "Well this last project is 1000 points" "What's this have to do with hunting?" Derek becoming eager with Draven droning on and on picks up his gun and begins to aim at some pigeons. "Well my thought was that I could use this area for my project" "What are you going to do? Graffiti the place?" Derek begins to laugh." No, I was going to paint this area." Derek shots a pellet and hit's a pigeon then looks right at him. "Are you kidding me? Your going to paint some picture instead of hang out with me?" "Yeah! If I don't I'm screwed!" "Fine, whatever you can draw like a five year old while I do mans business." "Dude, that's sexist, lots of girls hunt, and have ACTUAL GUNS." "Whatever, ill be up-top if you need me." Derek then tosses his gun up along with his backpack and climbs up the tree.

Draven begins to take out a drawing template and lightly sketch the picture. A abandoned park to the north-east, .25 miles away, a miniature pond, about big enough for fifty geese, and the mass of oak trees straight head, their leaves and branches covering the sky in a miraculous tent like fashion, all about green this time the year, grass as tall as half the size of a average plastic water bottle and 15 mushrooms scattered around, about the size of the subwoofer head phones you see at everyday stores and electronic stores. He began to sketch the atmosphere in a literal form rather then have a color scheme, he didn't think he could do that. He drew and drew for an hour till he heard a yell.

"BOO-YEAH!" Derek yells as he raises his weapon in a triumphant roar. He jumps out of the tree and runs towards his prize. A squirrel, Draven didn't know why but Derek would celebrate when he got a squirrel. Derek Returns with the prize grasped in his hand. "Why do you have a obsession with Squirrels? Draven knew he shouldn't of asked because of how he explained things" "Because they are like, the uh, the uh hardest thing to catch and uh, well you know uh, they are badasses and you know the rest and crap like that" Dude, that was the worst explanation ever"


	5. A Hurting Truth Part One

Chapter Five

"Well Drave you done yet?" Derek Asks, packing up all his stuff and taking out a sandwich he made. "No, I barely even sketched the area" Drave says. Derek takes a big bite into his sandwich. "Mmmmmm,.. Turkey and cheese." Drave looks at his Twinkies in disgust. "Man I wish my mom was still around to make me lunches…" Draven looks a Derek, eating his sandwich, enjoying the little things in life, that's all he had left to live for, two years ago, everybody new him, The new kid in eighth grade. When someone new comes to school, if they are just decent, they usual end up with the jocks/smarts. Draven, he however ended up with the girls. 4 of them named Natalie, Gillian, Taylor and Reilly. Gillian and Natalie are sisters and all are friends. The day it all turned sour, Valentines day.

"Oh my god Draven thanks!" the four yelled. He had gotten the four each a different set from Bath and Body Works. Forever red for Gillian, Dark Kiss for Natalie, Sweet Pea for Taylor and P.S I love You for Reilly, hopping she'd get the message but, something unexpected happened, Reilly didn't realize what he was trying to say, but Natalie thought she was getting a love alert from Drave.

"Drave…I…never knew you liked me like that" Natalie said. "What's going on Draven, Why is she freaking out?" Gillian said. "Whoa whoa I'm not trying give any subliminal messages here ladies." Draven said, flipping his hair. The girls sighed. "Hey Drave? Can we talk for a sec?" Taylor said. "Sure, what's up?" he said as he and her walked away from the group. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I love you."


	6. A Hurting Truth Part Two

Chapter Six

"Hold on, what?!" she backs away awkwardly, she didn't expect this to happen, she thought he liked her. "I thought you liked me? Taylor says, very forgivingly even though she not sorry foe anything. "No…I just don't, I'm sorry." Draven runs in tears, this isn't what he wanted, for girls to start to like him, he may like Reilly but, dating her was never his intention…never. He just ran, he ran until he couldn't breathe. He ran all the way to his house. His mom was home, 2525 Queensberry. at the time and his parents were yelling. He walked in and bullets flied passed him. A angry mother and a Alcoholic mother were pointing guns at each others head. "NO, we don't tell him!" The dad yells. "No, this is for his own good", his mom says, both of them not knowing he's there. "That's it!" he fires and a cry emerges, he fires than realizes what he's done and realizes his son is right there. "oh god…" his dad says. He runs to the body in a crying tone. He looks to the body, dead. "Why did you shoot mom, he picked up the gun, you tell me or I shoot you!" His dad looks at him with a bloody red eye, Never. *Click*


	7. A Hurting Truth Part Three

Chapter seven

"Your just lucky I am out of ammo!" Drave drops the gun, "Why did you kill her?!, Why dad! Why!" His father looks to the body and walks to the couch." you can't handle the truth, your young and pathetic." He says. "I may not be strong but I have will dad, that's all I need." he turns away and a faint whisper says_ We aren't your parents._ Drave looks behind, his mom was alive! He gets down on a knee. "What? I'm adopted?" He thinks to himself, _this isn't so bad, why did this happen over this small thing? _"…no, …kidnapped" his mom dies of finally and looks to his "Dad" . "You stole me!" Draven starts to rage, "Where are my parents!" His dad sighs. "Well, lets backtrack to 13 years ago when you were born, me and you mother didn't bore you, obviously. When we got married we were very poor, No money, just a apartment. So we had this plan; steal you and demand ransom. Turns out the parents had you on accident so they didn't care, we officially owned you." He turned away in silence, Drave started to anger when he realized something, he is on his own. Nobody has any valid ownership of him. He picked up his dads gun the laid on the floor. "Bye dad…"


End file.
